A Letter to Remember
by Seiba Artoria
Summary: Kira tidak sengaja menemukan surat yang ditulis oleh sahabatnya 20 tahun yang lalu. Ia berkata akan menunggu Kira di tempat kenangan sampai matahari terbenam. Sanggupkah Kira menemuinya sebelum matahari terbenam? Oneshot. Warning: Inside.


**A Gundam Seed Fanfiction**

**~A Letter to Remember~**

**by Seiba Artoria**

**Inspired story: Detective Conan Manga Vol. 40 © Aoyama Gosho**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed © Sunrise**

**Warning: AU, banyak dialog, alur maju mundur, typo, diusahakan tidak OOC, cerita adaptasi Conan**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Please enjoy :D**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Meski musim semi hampir berakhir, keindahannya masih mewarnai setiap sudut kota Onogoro saat ini. Bunga Sakura yang bermekaran membawa puluhan orang yang ingin menikmati indahnya dengan berpiknik bersama keluarga atau teman-teman mereka. Tapi sepertinya keindahan itu tidak bisa menenangkan suasana hati dua orang yang sedang panik ini.

"Ya ampun, Kira! Kau taruh di mana sih suratnya?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang sibuk memilah tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerja temannya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kira itu mengacak pelan rambut cokelatnya, "Kalau aku tahu juga tidak akan menyuruhmu mencarinya. Seingatku kemarin ada di situ," jawabnya sambil menunjuk meja kerjanya.

Athrun tidak menjawab. Setelah selesai dengan tumpukan kertas tadi, ia melanjutkan mencari di rak buku di seberang ruangan. Kira mengikutinya memindai setiap buku yang ada. Mungkin saja surat perjanjian itu terselip di sana.

Mereka sedang mencari sebuah surat yang terbilang penting. Surat perjanjian kerja perusahaan mereka dengan suatu perusahaan yang akan mereka serahkan siang ini. Lebih tepatnya beberapa jam lagi. Tapi, pertemuan itu harus diundur karena Kira menghilangkan suratnya. Akibatnya, sekarang mereka sibuk mengacak seluruh isi apartemen Kira untuk mencari benda keramat itu.

"Tidak bisakah kita buat ulang surat itu, Athrun?" tanya Kira di sela kesibukannya membuka setiap halaman buku di pangkuannya.

Athrun menoleh sebentar, "Bisa saja. Tapi kita butuh tanda tangan ini itu, belum lagi cap sana sini. Itu akan memakan banyak waktu. Paling tidak kita harus menyerahkannya besok," jawabnya berusaha tetap tenang. Kira menghela napas, pasrah. Ia kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil sebundel _file _dari rak bukunya.

Buk!

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Athrun mengusap puncak kepalanya yang terasa nyeri karena sebuah buku baru saja menimpanya.

"Maaf, Athrun. Aku tidak lihat," ujar Kira takut-takut. Tangannya kemudian meraih buku yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ini..."

"Ketemu!" teriak Athrun histeris setelah berhasil menemukan amplop putih panjang dengan label perusahaannya. Kegembiraannya sedikit terusik karena Kira tidak menanggapinya.

"Hei, lihat! Aku sudah menemukannya, Kira." Kira tidak menghiraukan Athrun yang mengacung-acungkan surat itu. Matanya terpaku pada tulisan tangan yang tertera di kertas merah muda yang dipegangnya.

.

_Terima kasih untuk tiga bulan ini. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu Kira-kun. Aku tidak suka perpisahan, karena itu kita akan bertemu lagi. Pada hari ini 5 tahun lagi, kita akan bertemu di tempat kenangan itu sebelum matahari terbenam. Jika tidak bisa bertemu, kita akan bertemu 5 tahun berikutnya. Aku akan selalu menunggu, karena ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kalau ada waktu, datang, ya!_

_Untuk Kira-kun yang sangat kusukai._

_19 Mei, Kelas I-A,_

_Putri Sakura._

_._

"Putri Sakura? Nama macam apa itu?" tanya Athrun setelah ia selesai membaca isi kertas itu.

"Kurasa ini bukan nama aslinya. Putri Sakura...," gumam Kira sambil memutar ulang memori di otaknya.

.

.

20 tahun yang lalu...

_Kira agak terkejut mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis sendirian di pinggir trotoar jalanan menuju sekolahnya._

"_Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kira setelah memberanikan diri menghampirinya._

"_Aku... takut. Aku takut tertabrak kalau menyeberang sendiri. Hiks..," jawab gadis itu sambil terisak._

_Kira hampir saja tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi diurungkannya setelah melihat wajah gadis itu yang pucat pasi. Tubuhnya pun gemetaran. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ketakutan._

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo menyeberang bersamaku," ajak Kira akhirnya._

_Gadis itu mendongak, "Benarkah? Boleh?" tanyanya._

_Kepalanya yang terangkat membuat wajah mungil dan mata birunya yang sedang membulat itu terlihat oleh Kira."Tentu saja." Kira buru-buru menjawab begitu sadar ia hanya diam memperhatikan gadis itu sejak tadi._

_Gadis kecil itu memegangi ujung kemeja Kira dengan tangannya yang gemetaran sepanjang perjalanan. " Te-terima kasih..," ujarnya setelah mereka sampai di seberang. Suaranya yang lembut membuat Kira membalikkan badannya menghadap gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Kira Yamato. Panggil saja Kira. Aku kelas 2-A. Kamu?"_

"_Ah, senpai. Aku kelas 1-A," jawab gadis itu sambil meraih telapak tangan Kira._

"_Tidak perlu pakai senpai, aku jadi merasa tua."_

"_Maaf. Kalau begitu... Kira-kun, boleh?"_

"_Haha... Tentu saja boleh. Berarti mulai sekarang, kita berteman ya!"_

_Kira melihat gadis itu mengangguk pelan lalu tertunduk malu. Topi kebesaran yang dipakainya semakin menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya._

"_Ayo, cepat! Nanti kita terlambat." Kira menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya berlari menuju sekolah mereka yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dari sana._

.

.

Athrun terdiam, tak berani menyela Kira yang bercerita dengan serius sekali. "Jadi, surat ini ditulis oleh temanmu saat kita masih sekolah dasar dulu?" tanya Athrun setelah cerita itu dianggapnya selesai. Kira hanya mengangguk.

"Hei, hari ini, kan, tanggal 19 Mei!" ujar Athrun lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin saja dia sedang menunggumu di tempat kenangan itu."

Melihat respon lamban yang diberikan sahabatnya, Athrun lantas menarik tangan Kira keluar apartemen. Disambarnya kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja telepon sebelum mengunci pintu. Meninggalkan apartemen berantakan itu tanpa berpikir untuk merapikannya dulu.

.

.

.

Athrun menarik Kira menuju parkiran, memaksanya naik mobil, dan menjalankan mobil tanpa memberitahu tujuannya.

"Jadi, di mana tempat kenangan itu? Cepat beri tahu aku!" ujar Athrun tidak sabaran. Sejujurnya Kira terkejut karena Athrun malah bertanya tujuan padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Athrun," jawab Kira seadanya.

Athrun langsung menginjak rem begitu mendengar jawaban Kira. Setelah sadar mobilnya yang berhenti di tengah jalan itu membuat macet di belakang, baru ia menjalankannya lagi. Athrun jadi tambah bingung harus mengarahkan mobilnya ke mana.

"Maksudmu tidak tahu? Jadi selama dua puluh tahun ini kau benar-benar belum bertemu dengan dia?" Kira tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus ke mana? Oh, ayolah, Kira. Jangan mendadak bisu seperti itu. Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi."

Kira menghela napas, ternyata sahabatnya ini sulit mengerti. "Athrun, aku sudah pernah menunggu dia di tempat yang menurutku tempat kenangan itu. Tapi sampai malam pun dia tidak datang," ujarnya.

"Bisa saja kau tidak mengenalinya, kan? Katakan di mana tempat-tempat itu! Kita akan ke sana sekarang. Tinggal empat jam sebelum matahari terbenam. Kenapa kau santai _banget_, sih?"

"Kau yang aneh. Tiba-tiba bersemangat sekali. Padahal tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tidak ada hubungannya? Haha. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Kira Yamato berhubungan dengan wanita setelah dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya. Berita besar, bukan?" sahut Athrun sambil terkekeh.

"Hubungan apanya? Kau ini..." Kira membuang muka, kesal.

.

.

.

Setelah dipaksa-paksa, barulah Kira mau menyebutkan satu persatu tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya untuk menemui si gadis kecil pengirim surat. Dari trotoar dekat sekolah dasar, rumah yang dulu ditinggali gadis itu, sampai toko bunga. Tapi, dari semua orang –wanita- yang mereka sapa di tempat-tempat itu tidak ada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda dialah Putri Sakura.

Sekarang mereka berada di tempat ke tiga, Taman Kota.

"Athrun, di sini terlalu banyak orang. Lagipula, aku sudah terlalu lama tidak melihatnya. Tidak tahu, kan, dia sekarang bagaimana," komentar Kira ketika Athrun menyuruhnya mencari gadis itu lagi.

"Ya pakai perasaan dong," balas Athrun sambil _nyengir_. Kira hanya mendelik ke arahnya. Dia memang selalu kalah berdebat dengan Athrun.

Kira mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Matanya berhenti pada sesosok wanita yang berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon Sakura di pinggir danau. Dengan ragu-ragu dihampirinya wanita yang berdiri membelakanginya itu.

Athrun bilang ia harus menemukannya dengan perasaan. Dan Kira merasa berdebar-debar saat melihat wanita itu. Semoga saja firasatnya benar. "Pe-permisi...," sapanya takut-takut.

Perlahan wanita itu berbalik, menolehkan kepalanya yang tertutup topi rajut merah marun. "Ya, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Rupanya ekspresi Kira tidak kalah bingung dengannya. Pasalnya, orang di depannya ini berparas keriput dan bersurai putih abu-abu alias _ubanan_. Tidak mungkin, kan, si Putri Sakura sudah beruban?

"Eh? Maaf, saya salah orang," balas Kira sambil tersenyum kecut. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur di pelipisnya. Secepat kilat Kira berlari meninggalkan wanita _tua_ tadi. Athrun yang melihat peristiwa itu dari kejauhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Athrun! Kira!" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Cagalli? Sedang apa kau? Siapa anak itu?" tanya Athrun bertubi-tubi setelah melihat gadis kecil di samping kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang mengasuh anak ini. Kenalkan, ini anak tetanggaku, namanya Milly," jawab Cagalli sambil menyuruh balita yang digandengnya memberi salam.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di taman begini?" Kali ini Cagalli yang bertanya.

Dengan semangat Athrun menjelaskan pada Cagalli perihal surat itu dan apa yang mereka lakukan di taman tadi. Seperti dugaan Kira, Cagalli memaksa ikut. Menghindari segala ancaman yang disebutkannya, tentu saja Kira dan Athrun tidak menolak.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Milly berteriak. Membuat perhatian mereka tertuju pada saputangan yang terlepas dari tangan anak itu dan terbang tertiup angin.

Segera saja Athrun meraih saputangan itu dan memberikannya ke Milly. "Terima kasih, paman Athrun," ucap Milly senang dan dibalas Athrun dengan senyuman.

Pemandangan barusan membuat Kira mengingat sekeping memori yang sebenarnya sudah lama tidak muncul lagi.

"Lacus! Benar, itu namanya!" seru Kira setelah ia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hah?"

"Athrun, sepertinya aku tahu dia di mana." Bukannya menjawab Athrun, Kira malah memberi pernyataan lagi. Athrun dan Cagalli saling pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kira ke tempat parkir.

.

.

.

Kali ini Kira yang menyetir. Tidak sampai setengah jam mereka sudah melewati trotoar yang tadi siang mereka kunjungi. Di perempatan, mobil mereka berbelok ke arah gedung sekolah dasar tempat mereka bertiga belajar dulu. Tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah, mobil berbelok lagi ke jalan kecil yang dipenuhi pohon Sakura di sisi-sisi jalannya.

"Lho? Ini kan..."

"Ya. Aku baru sadar, yang dimaksudnya tempat kenangan itu jalan ini. Waktu itu, topi yang dipakainya terbang dan membuat rambutnya yang selalu disembunyikan jadi terlihat olehku." Kira menghentikan mobil tepat di belakang sedan putih yang terparkir di kiri jalan.

"Dan warna rambutnya sewarna dengan Sakura yang bermekaran waktu itu. Merah muda, persis seperti sekarang," lanjut Kira sambil beranjak ke luar dari mobil. Karena tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan gadis mana pun, melihat Kira yang seperti itu sedikit banyak membuat Athrun dan Cagalli terharu.

Kira melihat seorang wanita sedang bersandar pada pohon Sakura yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Topi anyaman berwarna biru muda menutupi rambut dan sebagian wajahnya. Dress berwarna senada topi yang dipakainya turut berkibar pelan mengikuti arah angin. Seketika pandangan Kira terpaku padanya. Kira yakin kali ini perasaannya tidak keliru.

"Sana, cepat temui cinta pertamamu itu!" bisik Athrun di telinga Kira.

Kira menoleh kesal, "Rasanya aku tidak bilang soal cinta pertama," balasnya ketus.

Athrun terkekeh pelan, "Terlihat jelas di matamu, sobat. Sudah sana!" sahutnya seraya mendorong punggung Kira.

Sementara itu, Lacus yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemuda yang berdiri di sana. Berusaha menghilangkan gugupnya, Lacus membuka pembicaraan. "Selamat sore. Tadi pagi saat ketika saya lewat sini, saya terpesona dengan keindahan bunga Sakuranya. Karena itu, saya kembali lagi ke sini. Anda juga suka bunga Sakura?"

Kira tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpaku pada wajah cantik di hadapannya. Tidak salah lagi, ini benar Lacus yang dikenalnya dulu. "Kira!" Cagalli menyikut lengan Kira, berusaha menyadarkan kakaknya dari lamunannya.

Lacus agak tersentak dengan kemunculan Cagalli. "Wah, istri yang cantik ya. Anak anda juga imut sekali," ujarnya sok tegar. Tak lupa ia kembangkan senyum malaikatnya. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia sedikit kecewa melihat keberadaan wanita dan anak kecil yang mengekori Kira.

"Eh? Itu-"

Belum selesai Kira menyanggahnya, Lacus sudah memotongnya. "Sepertinya saya harus pergi. Sampai jumpa," katanya sambil berlalu. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum air matanya tumpah dan terlihat oleh Kira.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Cagalli kesal setelah melihat Kira tidak bereaksi.

"Dia seperti tidak mengenaliku."

"Itu berarti dia sedang menguji ingatanmu! Dasar bodoh." Kira tertegun mendengar kalimat Cagalli barusan. Benar juga, ia harus memastikan wanita itu Lacus atau bukan.

.

.

.

"Sudah, nona Lacus?" Yzak memberanikan diri bertanya ketika atasannya itu memasuki mobil.

"Dia tidak mengenaliku," jawab Lacus sambil menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Padahal anda berhasil bertemu dengannya setelah bertahun-tahun."

Lacus tertawa garing, "Mungkin dia sudah lupa. Mana ada gadis bodoh yang mau menunggu selama itu? Lagipula sepertinya dia bahagia. Jalan saja, Yzak."

Tepat sebelum Yzak menjalankan mobilnya, Kira berteriak, "Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Lacus tersentak, ia melemparkan pandangan bertanya ke Yzak. Gadis itu memutuskan keluar setelah mendapat anggukan dari supirnya barusan.

.

.

.

"Kamu... Kira-kun?" tanya Lacus dengan takut-takut setelah Kira berada di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja ini aku. Ternyata benar kamu. Masih saja pakai topi begini," jawab Kira sambil tersenyum dan melepas topi yang dipakai Lacus.

Gadis itu refleks mendongak, ia memegangi kepalanya. "Eh? Tidak juga. Aku lagi mau pakai saja," sahutnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha... Kamu memang _nggak_ berubah ya. Jadi, kamu mau bilang apa?"

Lacus sedikit merona mendengarnya. Ia mengangsurkan sebuah kotak berpita kepada Kira. "Se-selamat ulang tahun, Kira-kun. Maaf aku baru mengucapkannya sekarang. Ini... hadiahmu," ujarnya malu-malu.

"Terima kasih," balas Kira sembari menerima hadiahnya. "Jangan bilang kamu cuma mau menyampaikan ini?" Kalau boleh jujur, Kira sedang terharu sekarang. Ternyata ada seorang gadis yang begitu peduli pada ulang tahunnya.

"Umm... Kira-kun yakin mau mendengar yang lainnya?" tanya Lacus malu-malu.

Kira tersenyum, "Katakanlah."

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" Lacus melirik Cagalli yang sedang berbicara dengan Milly di belakang mereka.

Kira tertawa, "Kamu pikir dia istriku? Hahaha... Aku tidak mungkin menikahi adik sendiri, Lacus-chan. Kau lihat laki-laki berambut biru itu? Dia yang akan jadi adik iparku," katanya.

Sungguh, kalau bisa Lacus mau terjun dari tebing saja sekarang. Malunya bukan main salah sangka seperti itu. "Ma-maafkan aku...," mohonnya menahan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, katakan sekarang," ucap Kira.

"Aku... umm..." Lacus terlihat ragu-ragu mengatakannya. Tapi ia teringat penantiannya sendiri. Mungkin saja ia tidak bisa mengatakannya lagi setelah ini, kan? Mengingat itu, Lacus meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku... dari dulu selalu menyukaimu. Sampai sekarang pun tidak berubah." Lacus melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan –tanpa sadar- setengah berteriak. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak mau wajahnya yang merah padam ini terlihat.

Kira hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak yang dipegangnya saking terkejutnya. "B-benarkah?" Lacus hanya sanggup mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Kamu... tidak bohong, kan?" Lacus menggeleng.

Setelah sekian detik mereka saling diam, tiba-tiba Kira memasang wajah serius. "Lacus, kamu... mau menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan tidak terduga itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kira. Jadilah sekarang ia sangat-sangat salah tingkah. Apalagi Lacus yang terkejut setengah mati jadi terdiam dan malah memandang bingung ke matanya, meminta penjelasan. Kira jadi semakin menyesal telah mengatakannya langsung, tidak pakai kalimat pembuka dulu.

"A-aku memang tidak bawa _benda_ _itu_ sekarang, tapi... pasti nanti akan kuberikan. Tentu saja kalau... kalau kamu mau," jelas Kira terbata-bata. Ia jadi suka menggaruk tengkuknya yang padahal tidak gatal itu.

"Kira-kun serius?"

"Aku serius."

"Tidak akan menyesal? Rambutku, kan, aneh?"

"Aku tidak akan mungkin menyesal. Lagipula, apa yang salah dengan rambutmu sih? Itu tidak akan mengubah niatku."

Lacus mengangguk perlahan, mencoba tersenyum di antara usahanya menahan tangis. Tapi, air matanya mengalir tidak tertahankan lagi ketika Kira memeluknya erat seraya berbisik di telinganya, "Sampai sekarang pun aku menyukai bunga Sakura."

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," ujar Athrun di sela senyumnya menyaksikan sahabatnya dari belakang.

"Apanya?" tanya Cagalli penasaran.

"Kenapa Lacus menamakan dirinya Putri Sakura. Pasti karena... warna rambutnya yang seperti bunga Sakura," jelas Athrun.

"Aku juga mengerti sekarang." Kali ini Cagalli yang mengaku.

"Apanya?" sahut Athrun.

Cagalli menghela napas, "Kenapa Kira tidak pernah punya kekasih. Pasti karena... dia terlanjur mencintai orang di masa lalunya."

Athrun mengangguk pertanda setuju. "Ini berita gembira buat keluargamu. Benar, kan?" Cagalli tersenyum lalu ikut mengangguk.

"Ayo Milly, kita kembali ke mobil," ajak Cagalli pada gadis kecil di sampingnya. Mereka memutuskan kembali ke mobil dan menunggu di sana.

Tiba-tiba Athrun merasa penasaran dengan laki-laki yang duduk di balik kemudi mobil Lacus. "Hei, kau... Lacus itu siapamu?" Athrun langsung bertanya pada laki-laki berambut perak itu ketika ia melintas di samping mobilnya.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Dia akan menjadi iparku. Kau tidak lihat mereka?" Athrun menunjuk Kira dan Lacus yang sedang tertawa bersama di depan mereka.

Pria rambut perak itu tersenyum kecut, "Dia atasanku. Kau tahu Clyne Faction, kan? Nona Lacus adalah direkturnya," jawabnya santai.

Athrun terbelalak, "Hei, berarti kau Yzak Joule? Aku Athrun Zala. Perusahaanku akan bekerja sama dengan Clyne Faction. Aku yang menelponmu untuk menunda pertemuannya tadi siang. Kau ingat?"

Kali ini Yzak yang dibuat kaget, "Athrun Zala? Lho? Jadi kalian..."

"Hahaha... Dunia memang sempit. Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok, Yzak," lambai Athrun sambil berlalu.

Yzak tersenyum memandang Nonanya di depan, _'Nona Lacus, anda memang ditakdirkan bersama dengannya,'_ benaknya.

.

.

.

_Angin yang bertiup kencang menerbangkan topi kebesaran yang selalu menutupi kepala gadis itu._

"_Aaah topiku!" tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih topinya yang semakin menjauh._

_Dengan cepat Kira memungut topi itu sebelum terbang lagi. Gadis itu terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia terus menunduk. Saat Kira mau menyerahkan topinya, dia malah berteriak, "Jangan lihat! Kumohon!"_

"_Kenapa?" Kira memberanikan diri bertanya dan berjongkok di depannya._

"_Rambutku... warnanya aneh... beda dengan yang lain... hiks..," ujarnya sambil menangis._

_Kira malah tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oh ya? Aku suka, kok. Indah, seperti bunga Sakura," ujar Kira sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu._

_Gadis kecil itu sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Kira barusan. Tanpa disadari, wajahnya sudah merona hebat. Disambarnya topi di tangan Kira kemudian memakainya dengan buru-buru._

_Kira tertawa melihat itu, "Kamu ini pemalu ya, Lacus-chan?" Gadis bernama Lacus itu tidakmenjawab. Wajahnya malah semakin menunduk, membuat Kira semakin geli tertawa._

_Siapa yang menyangka kejadian itu adalah awal tumbuhnya benih cinta di hati mereka?_

_._

_._

.

**A Letter to Remember**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Seiba Artoria**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Hmm.. anda mengerti jalan ceritanya?

Well, maafkan saya kalau gaje. Ini pertama kali saya pakai cerita adaptasi komik, jadi banyak dialognya (_"_)

Abisnya cerita itu so sweet bgt. Ada yg tahu? Tahulah ya, terkenal gitu -_-

Pokoknya saya minta maaf banget kalo gaje bin tijel dan tidak memuaskan *bow*

Oh iya, fict ini saya persembahkan (?) sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf saya karena tidak update2 fict saya yg satunya~

Minna, hontou ni gomenasai! Saya sibuk ngurusin sekolah kemarin itu~

Oh iya, sekaligus menjadi kado ultah buat golden twins kita... Kira Yamato dan Cagalli Yula Athha! Happy birthday Kira and Cagalli \(´▽`)/

Oh iya (lagi), sekalian meramaikan fandom tercinta saya yg sepi ini, hiks... *sedih*

Jadi, berikan kritik, saran, dan komentarnya ya~

Tinggal klik kotak review di bawah ^^

Arigatou gozaimashita! Jaa ne~

-Seiba


End file.
